


Ohh Thats Why You Had to Buy Two Beds

by agents_of_carmilla, wavesandhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda SuperCorp Wedding, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agents_of_carmilla/pseuds/agents_of_carmilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesandhaught/pseuds/wavesandhaught
Summary: Three years after they break up, Alex bumps into a certain ex whilst at the iconic SuperCorp wedding.





	Ohh Thats Why You Had to Buy Two Beds

**Author's Note:**

> We first planned this at 2 in the morning, basically writing the whole thing out, so its a little bit odd and it is our first fanfic.  
> AgentsofCarmilla then wrote it up in full and Wavesandhaught was editor.  
> Hope you enjoy this nonsense

March 2021

The midday sun streamed in through the open windows of Alex’s National City apartment; on the couch Lena snuggled into Kara, a blanket emblazoned with the crest of the House of El wrapped around them, grinning at the blatantly gay Alex. 

They were 3 seasons down in their L Word binge, and Alex was sat at the other end of the couch, eyes glazed over, clearly enjoying Carmen’s more graphic scenes.  
“I can feel you staring at me you know” She pretended to be annoyed,  
“Yeah, and you really aren’t subtle about your love for Carmen” Kara replied  
“I’m sorry but when you and your fiancé are being all couple-y on my couch when I’m all alone over here, I have a right to enjoy whatever or whoever I like” Alex glared at her sister jokingly.  
“She’s right babe, as the official third-wheel she can grovel over whatever woman she pleases.” Lena grinned

Alex rolled her eyes at her soon to be sister in law and paused the episode. “Right, if you’re gonna be like that, I don’t wanna watch anymore”  
“Yeah yeah, just an excuse so you can watch it when you’re alone” Lena smirked.  
Kara sighed loudly “Well, on that note I’m getting another drink”, she stood up and with fake disgust went into the kitchen,

To avoid an awkward silence, Alex asked “So, Lena how is the wedding planning going?”  
“Pretty good I think, we’ve almost decided on a venue”  
“You know, when I was planning my wedding, we claimed it would be the biggest gayest wedding National City had ever seen”  
“I guess we should aim to beat that then”

Kara came back into earshot, having not used her super hearing, for fear of overhearing her sister talk about things she didn’t need to know. “Beat what babe?”  
“Our wedding has to be the biggest gayest wedding the world has ever seen” Lena responded  
Kara laughed, “I’m sure as a Super and a Luthor we can manage that”

EVENING OF WEDDING AUGUST 2021

“Oh, uh hi”  
Alex looked up from her seat, at the small woman standing in front of her. Her eyes widened, and she gulped.  
“Hey… Maggie”

Maggie Sawyer, in a pale blue dress and small heels, was looking down at her with her soft brown eyes, a small sad smile on her face.  
“Been a while Danvers”  
Struggling to use words, Alex replied, “Uh yeah, a few years, right? You enjoying the wedding?”  
“Yeah, it’s great, I always said Kara and Lena would get together didn’t I” The Latina grinned  
Alex smiled “You did”, she gestured to the empty chair next to her, “Join me?”

Maggie took the chair and turned to look at her ex fiancé before glancing around the room, “I guess your sister had to have the biggest gayest wedding in the end”  
“Actually, it was Lena who was determined to beat our plans”, the DEO agent swallowed the lump in her throat  
“Really? How interesting I shall have to ask her about that” she chuckled

After a few seconds of quiet, Alex said “It’s a bit stuffy in here, I’m gonna go get some fresh air, wanna come?”  
The smaller woman managed to stop herself from choking at that question, “yeah sure”  
The two women made their way outside, closely watched by Lena Luthor-Danvers, who was smirking knowingly.

Once outside, Alex opened her mouth as if to say something before changing her mind. The ex’s stood in silence for a few minutes, the tension building.

When the redhead caught sight of Maggie biting her lip, she could no longer hold herself back. She rushed forward, cupping Maggie’s face in her hands, and gently placed her lips on hers. She pushed her back until Maggie hit the wall and a soft sigh escaped her mouth.  
They both relaxed into the kiss, the feeling of familiarity coming back to them, and they immediately felt safe in each other’s arms. After a moment of them kissing softly, Maggie pulled back.

“Wow”  
“Really… wow? That word haunts me, you know that right” Alex smiled and this time her whole face lit up.  
Maggie rolled her eyes, laughing “I said it one time”  
She pulled her back in, wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, and attached herself to her lips once more, getting lost in the feeling of home.

NEXT DAY

Kara rolled over in her bed, groaning loudly at the bright sunlight streaming in through the open curtains. She gingerly opened her eyes, to see an empty space where her wife should’ve been.  
“Babe?” She called out, “I was hoping for a morning cuddle”

She heard a small chuckle from their kitchen, “I’m making us breakfast Kar” Lena replied  
In a rush of superspeed, Lena suddenly found herself back in their shared bed, looking at her wife who had a childish grin on her face.  
She rolled her eyes, “Really babe, you couldn’t wait until I’d finished making pancakes? We have to get ready to leave soon”  
“Exactly and I needed a cuddle before we have to sit in a car for hours”  
Lena shook her head fondly, she couldn’t believe this ridiculous girl was finally her wife.

Half an hour later, Lena was back in the kitchen making pancakes while Kara showered and got ready for their week away, a rare occasion for the busy couple. With their respective CEO and Supergirl duties covered, they had nothing to distract them from each other for an entire week.

“Lee have you already packed the sun lamp? I can’t find it.” Kara shouted from their bedroom.  
“It’ll be around somewhere.”  
“I told you we should have packed before the wedding”  
“Babe you have superspeed, it should only take you seconds to pack everything.”  
Lena knew Kara would be rolling her eyes at that, “That only works when I know where you’ve put things. Seriously where the fuck is the lamp”  
“Oh wait, I don’t think I picked it up from Alex’s”  
Kara appeared in the kitchen, shaking her head, “Really babe”  
“Don’t worry I’ll go get it, just keep packing.”  
“No, I’ll fly you, it will be quicker”

Kara changed into her Supergirl suit, grabbed Lena and flew out of their window; Lena gripped onto her tightly, she would never get used to flying like this, no matter how much she trusted Kara to keep her safe.  
They slowed down as they approached Alex’s building, while Kara debated whether to use the door or the window. As they got closer, she could see the window was open, so she dropped down slightly and pulled Lena closer to her.  
“Kara, babe, I think we should use the door. Your sister might still be asleep”  
“Yeah exactly, so she won’t hear us knocking.”

They flew through the window and landed softly in Alex’s kitchen; as Lena adjusted to being on solid ground again, Kara squealed loudly. The older woman looked at her wife, who was stood with a look of horror on her face and her hand covering her eyes.  
She turned to look at what Kara had seen and burst out laughing.

Lying next to the older Danvers sisters in her bed, was Maggie Sawyer. A very naked Maggie Sawyer.  
“I can’t believe it worked” Lena laughed  
Kara glared at her from behind her hand, “Did you plan for this to happen?”  
Lena just shrugged, grinning knowingly.

On the other side of the room Alex was waking up to her sister’s familiar squeal; she looked at Kara confused, before turning over and widening her eyes.  
“Oh shit”

The sound of her ex’s voice pulled Maggie out of her own sleep, and she looked up to see the three women staring at her. She then looked down to realise she was not covered and pulled the blanket over her.  
“Damn, I forgot how annoying it is to have no door on your bedroom when your sister has a habit of flying through the window instead of using the front door like a normal person.”  
Kara huffed, “The window was open ok!”  
“Kar, your sister has seen us in worse situations, this really is nothing.”  
Kara’s face went bright red, and Alex did everything she could to avoid looking at the couple.

Maggie eyed them all confused, before smirking, “Great wedding ladies. Quite memorable I have to admit. And definitely very gay.”  
She then twisted to face Alex, “I still think ours would have been gayer.”  
The DEO agent blushed and grinned awkwardly before faceplanting her pillow and groaning in embarrassment.

The newly married couple were still stood in the kitchen, unsure of what they should do.  
“I think this is our queue to leave” Kara muttered  
“We still need to find our red sunlamp” Lena replied quietly

But it clearly wasn’t quiet enough, as Maggie then narrowed her eyes with delight and said “Someone gets a bit rough do they”  
Alex rolled her eyes and hit her ex with a pillow whilst shaking her head and saying “That’s my little sister you’re talking about”  
“Why are you so embarrassed you’re one to talk. You gave a whole new meaning to breaking in the new bed”

At that Kara screamed, then shouted “Right I’m leaving. Lena, babe, you can walk.”  
Lena was taking no notice of her wife’s outburst, she was busy staring down the couple on the bed, “Ohh, that’s why you had to buy two beds”

END


End file.
